Peace Helps You See Things Better
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kristin is visiting Soundwave, Megatron hears her sing and realizes she's different from other humans. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen.


**This story was requested by EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Transformers belongs to Hasbro and I only own the song that Kristin sings in this story.**

 **A/N: there is a brief mention of another story I wrote called "A Playful Moment Not Forgotten", which features Miko and Megatron. You don't have to read that one first before this one, but if you want to read it, you can. :)**

* * *

 **Peace Helps You See Things Better**

Kristin had been walking back from school when the ground suddenly gave way beneath her, turning into a swirling mass of green and blue. "Whoa!" she cried out and tried to struggle, but she was falling too fast and suddenly felt something catch her.

As she took a moment to get her breath back, she heard a familiar chuckle and saw she had been caught by someone she knew very well. "Surprised you, didn't I?" he asked.

"Wait, you sent that ground bridge?!" she asked. "Soundwave, I could have died!"

He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have, because I calculated the ground bridge to transport you right above my hands so that I could catch you and I've never messed up any coordinates before," he said. "Also, I would never put you in danger, Kristin."

She smiled because she knew he was telling the truth and he hugged her gently to his chest. "What have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing much," he said with a shrug. "You?"

"Same," she said. "Although, I've been thinking about entering a singing competition that coming soon."

"You can sing?" he asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

She giggled. "Yeah, I'm not that great though," she said.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" he asked.

She smiled again and took a deep breath before singing.

* * *

Megatron was walking through the halls of the decommissioned base. He still came here to think because he was still working some things out. His once loyal Decepticons were confused at their Master's change in behavior, but didn't dare question him as they didn't want to make him upset.

He then paused outside Soundwave's room and heard something unusual. Singing? He thought perhaps Soundwave was playing a song on one of the computers until he heard the words being sung.

 _Masks hide what I feel,_

 _Why do they hide so much?_

 _Hearts of glass, shattered so,_

 _Emotions run cold._

 _Nothing inside._

 _Nothing beyond my mask_

 _Which hides the pain and dark_

 _None can see it,_

 _Nor understand._

 _Masks hide what I feel,_

 _Why do they hide all secrets?_

 _Hearts of glass, shattered so,_

 _Emotions run cold._

 _Deceit, fear, and hate,_

 _Cower behind another mask_

 _Hiding the truth._

 _No emotion's made of steel_

 _Like liquid, they reel_

 _Hard to hide what I feel._

 _A heart of glass, shattered so,_

 _With emotions run cold._

Those words hit Megatron hard and he quietly opened the door to see Soundwave sitting on his berth with the same human the former warlord had met before and warned about Soundwave sitting in his hand and singing. Megatron was in shock and while he felt a bit of revulsion towards organics, he had to admire their courage and how they kept going even when things were bad. He then stepped into the room a little more.

* * *

Soundwave hadn't seen Megatron come in as he was still stunned that Kristin could sing so well. "That was beautiful, Kristin," he said after a moment.

"Yes, it was," said Megatron.

Hearing his voice, Soundwave jumped and felt Kristin jump with a start in his hands. He quickly cradled her protectively in his hands and looked at Megatron, wondering why he was here, and still upset that he had told Kristin lies about him.

Megatron nodded. "I apologize, Soundwave, but I overheard the girl's song and I have to agree it was not only beautiful, but very powerful as well," he said.

Soundwave was shocked that the former warlord was apologizing, but Kristin looked at Megatron and saw he meant it. "I thought you didn't like humans," she said.

"I'm…not too sure about that anymore," he admitted. "I suppose I still have mixed feelings about humans, but I do admire their bravery."

"Why?" asked Kristin.

"Because it shows me they're not weak like I once thought they were," was the honest answer. "And you're certainly brave to come here."

She had to giggle at that one. "That was because of Soundwave," she said. "He bridged me here, but I don't mind, because he's my friend."

Megatron nodded. "I see that," he said. "I also see I was wrong about what I said about Soundwave."

"But you honestly didn't know he had changed, right?" said Kristin.

"I hadn't," he said. "But Soundwave has told me more about you since then and I must admit, you are a very unique human, Kristin."

She smiled. "Thanks," she said.

He then moved forward and with some hesitation, placed his hand, palm up, near Soundwave's hand. Seeing what Megatron wanted, Soundwave gently nudged Kristin towards Megatron's hand. She looked unsure and looked at him, but he gave her a reassuring nod. She moved into the former warlord's hand and let him hold her.

Megatron held the young girl and smiled a little. "You know, you remind me a bit of Miko," he said.

"Miko? What do you mean?" asked Kristin.

"She too was curious to see if I had really changed from being a warlord to a mech that wanted peace," he said. "I can see the same question in your eyes, little one."

She smiled and felt his fingers brush her shoulder gently and then felt something brush her neck and she giggled, turning to see it was one of Soundwave's tentacles that had tickled her and she playfully pushed it away.

"Watch this," said Soundwave as two of his tentacles began tickling Kristin's neck, making her giggle and laugh as she tried to push away the playful tentacles.

Feeling playful, Megatron moved his fingers and gently pinned Kristin down in his hand, not allowing her to protect her neck from Soundwave or from him as he gently wiggled a finger into her neck as Soundwave used one tentacle to help Megatron tickle Kristin's neck.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!" she cried out.

"Hmm," Megatron said thoughtfully. "Her laugh reminds me a bit of a small sparkling's laugh."

"Yes," said Soundwave. "Hopefully, we'll hear that sometime soon."

"With Cybertron at peace now, I think that will happen."

Kristin had managed to squirm free and stood up, but then found herself falling backwards. "Whoa!" she cried out in fear, alerting the two Transformers.

Megatron didn't think twice. He moved his hands under Kristin's falling form and caught her, quickly cupping his hands around her to form a protective cage around her, pulling her closer and moving to Soundwave's berth, placing Kristin gently on the berth and both he and Soundwave kneeled down, looking concerned.

"Kristin? Are you okay?" asked Soundwave.

She sat up after a moment and taking a few deep breaths. "Yeah," she said. "I'm okay."

"You scared me," said Megatron. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and then realized what he said. He admitted he was worried about her. "You have changed," she said with a smile.

He smiled. "I guess I have," he admitted.

Soundwave placed a hand around Kristin, letting her lean back in his hand as one tentacle came near her and gently stroked her hair. She gently grabbed the tentacle and smiled at Soundwave. Suddenly her phone beeped and she looked at it. "It's Ratchet," she said.

"Worried about you, probably," said Soundwave. "Come on, how about I take you home?"

"Okay," she said and hugged Megatron's hand and he hugged her gently to his chest before handing her to Soundwave.

"Take care, Kristin," he said with a sincere smile as he watched Soundwave open a ground bridge and go through it with Kristin in his hand.

Kristin smiled when they landed at the Autobot base and Ratchet turned to greet them. "Ah, I should have known," he said in his gruff voice, but he was smiling.

"Just hanging out with good friends," said Kristin as she smiled up at Soundwave, who gently wiggled one finger into her neck teasingly, making her giggle before he gently handed her to Ratchet with a nod. "See you later, Soundwave?"

"You bet," he said to her and bridged out.

Ratchet smiled. "He sent me video of you with both him and Megatron," he said.

She looked nervous, but he smiled. "Don't worry, I knew he had changed and it's good to see he sees what we Autobots see in humans."

She smiled. "I guess peace can help you see things better, right?" she asked.

Ratchet smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
